Stupendous Man
by Dr. Zook
Summary: After Calvin gives himself superpowers things can't go wrong, can they? The answer is yes when a villan tries to take over the world. R&R!
1. The Superpower Giver 9000

Stupendous Man

"Hey, Hobbes, wanna see my new invention?" Calvinaskedone day.

"Uh-oh." Hobbes said under his breath but then said "Sure."

"OK." Calvin said

"Meet, the Superpower Giver 2000!"

He showed something that looked like his Transmogrifier Gun, except green.

"What does it do?" Hobbes asked

"It gives you superpowers! DUH!"

"Sheesh tigers are stupid."

"Are not!"

"Anyway, I'm going to give myself superpowers!"

"OK." Hobbes in a I-Know-Something-Is-Going-To-Go-Wrong tone

"Just point the Superpower Giver 2000 at me and then I'll have superpowers!"

"OK."

Hobbes saw a lightning bolt like, except green going toward Calvin.

After it all happened Hobbes asked, "How do you feel?"

"Super!" Calvin replied

"Good, now I'll go face the wall and watch you get killed."


	2. Calvins Powers Plus A Cool Name

"OK. Lets see if your powers work." Hobbes said

Hobbes handed Calvin a pair of fingernail clippers.

Calvin bent it, he wasn't even sweating, then snapped it in half.

"Dang." Hobbes said

"Impressive, eh?" Calvin said

"Lets see if you can fly."

"OK."

The duo went outside.

Calvin jumped.

His feet were off the ground, he was_ flying_.

He flew higher until Hobbes was just an ant in the front yard.

He went down to the ground.

He couldn't believe it, he was a _superhero_.

He rose higher, until he met ith a plane and started waving to the passengers in there.

One of them noticed Calvin waving, and then fainted.

"Gee, what superhero vs. bad guy stuff should I do now?"

Thne he saw a store on Cherry Lane selling all sorts of things getting robbed.

"THERE!"

He went down to the store a pucnhed the, wearing a ski mask and black sweater, shoes and pants, then Calvin punched the guy in the back of his head.

This was the best day of Calvins life.

He flew ack to Hobbes

"I thought of a cool superhero name."

"What?"

"The name of my alter ego, _Stupendous Man_."


	3. Costume

_Thanks Comicfreak1007 for the advice, I'll really try doing it._

_

* * *

_

"Mom, I need parts added to my superhero costume." Calvin asked on the way in.

"Why? You get inenough truble with the hood and the cape." Mom said in a Here-Comes-More-Parent-Teacher-Confrences tone.

"But this time, Mom It's reality, not pretend."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm."

"Wanna see."

"I'm wasting my time." Mom mumbled.

Calvin grabbed a butterknife an the same thing with the fingernail clipper, bent it, then snapped it in half.

"Oh my gosh." Mom said in a gasp.

"Do you believe me know?" Calvin asked

"Yes."

"Calvin, I thnk we should tellyour father about this."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Sometimes he gets over excited about things."

"Like what?"

**_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT"LL TAKE THREE WEEKS TO FIX MY BIKE! ALL I DID WAS BRAKE THE $! SPOKES IN TWO! I'M NEVER DOING BUSINESS W"ITH YOU AGAIN, TURTLE WORKERS_**" Dad screamed at the phone.

"That exactly." Calvin said

* * *

WhenMom was done withthe costume, It was red, like the cpe and hood, with a yellow triangle upside down with the letters SM in the middle of the upside down triangle.

SM of course, stands for Stupendous Man.


	4. First Rescue

Calvin was going to school.

It was October, and fall just started so the leaves were falling form the trees.

Calvinsniffed the fresh, brisk, fall air.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Fall." He said gracefully

"All ruined because I have to go to school." He said in a more angry voice.

"The time I have to waste from going to school." He said in a more angry voice.

* * *

At school, Moe tried to punch him because he didn't have any lunch money because he 'forgot' so he tried to take Calvins lunch money, but Calvin brought a lunch from home, so Moe punched him but it didn't really hurt because of his new super powers.

That was probably the only exciting thing that happened today at school.

* * *

Calvin missed the bus because Miss Wormwood lectured him about his constant 'F+.'

He knew a shortcut through the city, luckily.

When he gotthere in thecities tall, sleek, buildings were always a scare to Non-SuperPower Calvin because he wodered what itis like being at the very high top.

When he was in the middle of the shortcut he saw a buildingon fire.

"There are people inside!" A lady screamed at a fireman.

"Don't worry, we'll rescuue them." The fireman replied.

"I hope you do!" The lady screamed again.

Calvin rushedinside the buliding next to it and went into the bathroom.

There he changed his regular clothes and replaced it with his Stupendous Man clothes.

"I'm coming!" Calvin screamed as he ranreal fast.

'Dang, I didn't know I had super speed.' Calvin thought

When he got outside of the buliding he flew up toward the buliding.

"Eyewitness News 10is here at the burning of a popular apartment buliding in the middle ofDurey City, with the flames uncontrolable the fire fighters have to wait until the buliding falls to the ground."

Then Calvin/Stupendous Man flew into theburning buliding to reteve some of the people inside.

"Wait someone flew, I repeat_ flew_ into the buliding."

In the fractiontime of five miutes and forty-seven seconds, Calvin flew out carrying all ten people inside that buliding.

"Eyewitness New 10 will investagate this flying man."

The newscaster rushedup to Calvin/StupendousMan and asked him a couple questions.

Finally she asked "What should we call you?"

"Stupendous Man." Calvin/Stupendous Man replied.


	5. Mex Muthor

A man with wavy black hair and a business suit on was watching the news report about Stupendous Man on his TV.

Since he had TiVo, he rewound it and watched itover and over again.

His name was Mex Muthor, and was a evil man.

He thought his plan to take over the world was all thought out and perfect.

That was, until Stupendous Man came into the picture.

"I need to destroy him." He thought to himself "This 'Stupendous Man' has to have a weakness, everyone does".

Indeed, he had to, there was nobody in the way of destroying the plan he thought of for months and months.

"Mr. Muthor, a man's here to see you." His worker, Jonathan said to him.

Jonathan was a fat bald man who always wore a Hawaiian shirt.

The man was tall, thin, had narrow eyes, and was wearing a lab coat.

"You have the computer chips?" He asked him.

"I work for New York Labs, you think I don't have them?" the man in the lab coat said

"Aw, shut up Jeff, you know that I have the money, and I won't give it to you if you treat me like the way you are know, I'll just take the computer chips, and keep the money to myself." Mex Muthor said.

"I gave you the computer chips, you give me the ten grand." Jeff said

Mex put a bag of money in his arms.

"I know what your thinking, Jeff, if you tell the police, your going to have to arrest your self from helping me."

"What makes you think that planning to turn you in?"

"I just know these things."

"You are dismissed Jeff, I never want to see you again." Mex said

Jonathan opened the door for Jeff.

Jeff left the room in a huff.

Mex took out a Dell laptop out of the drawer when Jeff left and started uploading the computer chip information on to the laptop.

"Now I'm ready for the first half of my mission." Mex said

"What's the other half?" Jonathan asked

"Destroy Stupendous Man."


	6. Battle At The Bank

_Sorry forr the wait, I was writing, but not posting, (silly me.) well, here's chapter six of Stupendous Man._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Calvin was watching the Red Sox kick the Yankees butt.

When the inning was over, he decided to go get a soda at the food & soda stand when he heard a man in a business suit who was bald arguing with the with the cashier.

Yup, it was Mex.

"What do you mean you don't have the ten grand?" He whispered, even though Calvin could hear him with his Sonic Hearing.

"I gave it to someone else, Mr. Muthor." The cashier whimpered.

"You didn't." Mr. Muthor whispered to him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mu…"

"SORRY DOESN'T DO IT!" Mr. Muthor said in a loud whisper.

"But…" The cashier whimpered.

"YOU KNOW I NEED THE TEN GRAND TO COMPLETE MY SUPPLIES FOR THE ROBOTS!" He continued in a loud whisper.

"I do to, but…" The cashier whimpered.

"LISTEN YOU GIVE ME THE TEN GRAND BY TEN O' CLOCK TOMMOROW MORNING!" Mr. Muthor said in a loud whisper.

"YES…" The cashier stuttered.

"Good." Mr. Muthor interrupted.

He got the soda, and went to tell Hobbes what he just overheard.

"Well, he obviously needed the money to get what he wanted.

"Yup." Calvin replied

"Now, where could a guy get ten grand in less than fifteen hours.

"THE BANK!" They both shouted.

Calvin put on his Stupendous Man Costume and flew toward the bank.

"Night guard," He told the man guarding the bank, "I think I'll take over."

"OK Stupendous!" the night guard replied.

Stupendous Man looked at his watch.

It was 11: 58.

CRASH!

Suddenly the cashier ran up to the bank.

"Not on my watch." Stupendous Man said.

He picked up the man and threw him into the bank.

"Need… ten grand… Mex… will get… me." He stuttered.

"Just tell me who Mex is and I'll let you go."

"Evil… Mean… Bald…" He continued stuttering.

"That's all I need."

He carried the man into the prison.

"Sir, this man has done a crime."

"What did he do?" The officer asked.

"He robbed the bank on Digu St."

"Thanks, Stupendous." said the officer

A couple days later Mex visited the man's cell.

All he said was "Officer, me and Frank would like a private chit-chat.".

"But..."

"But nothing, why didn't you get the money?" He said, and then left.

"Stupendous Man." Frank answered angrily.

"Stupendous Man?"

"Yes."

"**HE** stopped you?"

"Yes."

"You are lousy."

"Well, why didn't you rob the bank, Mex?"

"I'm to caught up with the public, but you, you aren't known by most people. How would you react if you woke up with the six o'clock news saying that one of the most well connected people in today's public got caught by Stupendous Man in a attempted robbery?" Mex said fastly.

"Shocked." Frank replied

"And who's the leader of the plan?" Mex said.

"You." Frank replied

"Yes." He said.

"And what happens if I'm not here?"

"The plan will fail."

"Yes."

"But why can't you let someone else take over the plan if you get imprisoned?"

"Because the information for the robots is on my laptop, which only I could get acess to." Mex said, then left.


	7. The Really Short Chapter

_I haven't updated in a while, so here's chapter 7 of Stupendous Man._

* * *

Calvin was still confused, who was this man? Mex by the name of it, and what did he want? 

He tried Google under _Mex_ but he only got Wikepeidia articles on a Chex Mex copyright infringement.

But he saw one more thing _Mex Muthor_.

He decided to click it.

Here's what it said:

_Mex Muthor, 1953-_

_Mex Muthor was born in West Virginia in Janurary 6th, 1953. He was a middle-clas child. After he graduated high school, he got a schoralship to Yale. After that he started Robotics Inc. His current project may cost ten-thousand dollars. _

'_Ten-thousand!_' He thought, he remembered it from the bank.

_The project is the Helper, something that'll do work for you. It will be going to ever household in America, free of charge. The first sign of a robot revelution, better stop writng this article. The computer might hypnotize me._

He printed out the article and showed it to Hobbes.

"Hmmmm." He said.

"Yes?"

"I never thought computers could take over the world."

"_**NOT THAT YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" Calvin screamed at Hobbes, bonking him on the head.

"Ow, that hurt, OK, where?" Hobbes screamed at him rubbing where Calvin hit him, "Watch that Super Strength!" he added.

"I've hard the word ten-thousand alot, Hobbes 'Mex needs ten-thousand dollars!' Waht the freakin' heck does it say, there two dollars?" Calvin said.

Calvin turned agasint Hobbes and started walking away.

"Yes that's it when he makes the robots, they'll go to every house in America, than a huge takeover will happen!"Calvin shouted.

Hobbes stared at him with a weird look on his eyes, "You just figured that out."

"Yes."

"I figured that out five minutes ago, you idiot!" Hobbes screamed at him.

"Okay, now we have an idea on what he's doing, now we got to figure out how to stop it." Calvin said.


End file.
